Pokemon series
Lies about the Pokemon series as a whole *Holding B + Up, or repeatedly tapping A, will increase the chances of capturing a Pokemon. **''The random number generator can be affected by the timing of button presses. However, this only applies to button presses which cause an action, like menu selections or text speed modification. Repeated taps during the capture animation are unlikely to affect the capture chances, and would be incredibly difficult to use reliably without using an emulator with save states.'' *There are Pokemon called Mewthree and Mewfour that can be captured. *Catching all 28 Unown, spelling out CELEBI in your party, and using Cut on the shrine in the forest after Azalea will make Celebi appear. **''Celebi is only capturable via a special item known as the GS Ball, which was only released in Japan. You'' can, however, hack the item into your bag. *Talking to Red's mother 100 times will make her challenge you to a battle. *Using Strength on the "truck" next to the S.S. Anne will grant access to a secret cave containing a Togepi egg **''Togepi is not available in that game. Nor is the truck anything but scenery.'' *Behind Bill's house there's a forest where you can catch Venustoise and other "Pokegods" and go to 8 more Gyms **''Though there was never a definite list of "Pokegods," recurring names included Venustoise, Crono Mew, Pikablue, Doomsday, Nidogod, Charcolt, and Flareth. Behind Bill's house is nothing but empty space which will freeze your game if you enter it. None of the "Pokegods" exist.'' *Talking to the man with the Machop in Vermilion City with 9999 coins in your Coin Case will cause him to erect a gym and appoint you the leader. *If you don't use any rare candies on Charizard and level it up to 100, and use a Fire Stone on it, it will evolve into Charcoal (alternately Charcolt). *If you beat the Elite Four and go back to Oak's lab and press A on the garbage can, you can make your own Pokemon. *There exists a Pokemon called Pikablue. **''This lie probably arose out of rumors and confusion regarding the blue mouse-like Marill Pokemon. In fact, the name was once used in an offical media.'' *If your Pokemon faints 1000 (or some other large number) times, it will die and can never be revived. *If you get all 151 Pokemon, train them all to level 100, beat all the gym leaders, and beat the Elite Four, you can trade in your bike for a car to drive in. **''No car sprites appear in the game data.'' *The creator of Pokemon had to come up with an idea for a video game, but he couldn't think of one. To avoid distractions, he sat in an empty room with white walls 24 hours a day. After a few weeks, he came up with the idea of tiny monsters fighting. *If you attempt to steal a Pokemon with 99 Master Balls, you will successfully steal one and become a Team Rocket member. **''The spinoff Pokemon Colosseum allows the player to steal Pokemon from others through a portable Snag Machine.'' *If you beat the game x number of times, you get access to a secret mode where you play as Team Rocket. *If you beat the Elite Four 100 times, the champion will give you a Legendary Pokemon. Lies about Mew It is worth noting, the only possible way to obtain mew without the use of a cheat device, depositing a ''whole lot of Pokemon in My Pokemon Ranch, or attending a Nintendo event is to exploit a glitch. Mew is a broken pokemon, with decent stats but an insane level up rate, and not terribly fun to play with from there on.'' *If you push, damage, or drive the truck hidden near the S.S. Anne in certain games, you can capture Mew. To open the truck, you had to beat Giovanni at any of the battles with him while a level 100 Nidoking was in your party. He would trade you the Nidoking for the truck keys. **''The truck actually exists, hidden out of view on the map. You had to faint on the S.S Anne to be able to get back to the area with Surf and get near the truck, or alternatively, skipping the S.S. Anne entirely, and trading with someone for a Pokemon that already knew Cut, instead of ever getting the HM.'' *Naming a Magikarp "Mew" and leaving it at the daycare will make it evolve into a Mew. *Freezing your game cartridge (i.e. putting it in a freezer) for a half hour or so will cause very specific damage to the cartridge which will add a glitched Mew to your party. *A complex series of events involving giving a man near the Safari Zone a Nugget, using Cut on a piece of tall grass outside one of the caves, and using Fly just before a nearby trainer can see you will take you to a place called Cloud City, which is populated by the three Legendary Birds, has its own gym, and will give you Mew in a trade. **''The stories are notable for taking place late at night and draining your batteries before you can save.'' *Skip the S.S. Anne. Later return there, with five Golems and one Blastoise in your party, all Level 100 and learned Strength. Go to the truck you will see behind the S.S. Anne. Use Strength with all your Golems and Blastoise. The truck will open, and you can enter it. Inside, you'll find a Mew, Level 5. *There is a secret shovel hidden somewhere in the game. Once you find it, you can reach the truck in the aforementioned manner; then, if you use the shovel to dig under the truck, you will find a Mew. *You can take the "keys" that someone left behind in the Game Corner, and use them on the truck. Move it out of the way, and there's Mew! **''You can't actually take the keys, and as people know by now, there's no Mew there!'' Lies about Red/Blue versions (Kanto) Note: the Red and Blue versions had many glitches, which likely fueled many of the lies below. *If you use the MissingNo glitch, you can find and catch Yoshi from the Mario series. *If you name any Water Pokemon 'bitch', Misty from the TV series will slap you in the game. **''The TV series didn't exist at the time that the games were created, so Misty didn't have the significance that she now does.'' *If you defeat the Pokemon League 100 times, Professor Oak will come in to stop you, and allow you to enter a secret garden where you can find the Pokegods, including the legendary Pokemon Pikablue. *If you talk to Professor Oak a certain number of times he will give you the third starting Pokemon. *If you catch MissingNo, the man who walks around by the Cinnabar Island gym would be on top of the gym, with a ladder you could climb, and he would give you duplicates of the three Legendary Birds if you talked to him. **''This comes from the small glitch, that when Surfing, and coming back to Cinnabar Island without the Secret Key in your bag, would cause the aforementioned man to appear on top of the roof.'' *There is a secret area in the game where Professor Oak gets shot and killed. *If you beat the Elite Four 100 times in a row, Professor Oak will show up and say "You know what? You know what to do, go ahead without me. I'm going to go console ." This would allow you to free roam in the Hall of Fame room. On one side of the room is a door. Go through the door to find a plane that will take you to Cloud City, a new town where they sell Master Balls and, of course, the home of the Pokegods. *Playing for over 200 hours would make the S.S. Anne come back. *If you don't let Squirtle evolve until after level 70, once it does evolve it will get a new, ultra powerful attack called "Shell Attack." **''The idea of a 'Shell Attack' comes from a Squirtle in the trading card game, and is clearly made up.'' *The glitch pokemon 'Missingno.' was an intentional glitch and is meant to resemble the 4th legendary bird or Lugia. *''In actual fact Missingno is one of over 100 variants of the same name of a glitch pokemon. It was meant to be an error message for a missing number or a Pokemon that should not exist in the Pokedex. More details.'' Lies about Yellow version (Kanto) *There is a catchable doughnut that attacks by turning Pokemon into doughnuts. **''This may stem from the bootleg/hacked game Chaos Black. *In Pokemon Yellow, if you beat the Elite Four with just your Pikachu, your Pikachu would turn into a Pikablue. *To get Pikablue, you had to trade your Pikachu to another game, evolve it to a Raichu and trade him back to yellow. When you traded it back to yellow, he would evolve once more into Pikablue. Lies about ''Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald versions (Hoenn) * Torchic learns the fire type One-Hit-KO (OHKO) at lv 100 * Deoxys has a OHKO hidden power *Talking to your soon-to-be rival 100 times as he peers into the window causes him to leave so that you can press the A button while facing the window and obtain some rare item. **Most variations require you to do this at night. *When the amount of successful launches from the Mossdeep Space Center reaches a certain number, the player is able to go to the moon and capture one of several rare, otherwise unobtainable Pokemon. **''Instead, this number actually tracks the weeks that the save file has been active.'' *In the Pokemon Emerald game, you can breed your caught Rayquaza if you delete the move "Fly" from its moveset. **''Legendary pokémon can't breed.'' *To get Celebi in Emerald, you must delete your save file, start a new one and name yourself Ash. You will find Celebi in your PC storage box. *If you trade your starter Pokemon with a rare Pokemon right after you defeat your rival and trade it at Level 6 you will get a Mewthree in your PC box after a certain amount of time(around 2 game hours) *If you completed the game 100% (shown through the color of your trainer card), you can go to the Mossdeep Space Center and fly to the moon, possibly encountering Jirachi and Deoxys. *Keep 2 Dittos (Emerald Version) one full year in the day-care, and every day beat the Elite Four. At the end of the year, the Dittos laid an egg containing Deoxys or Jirachi. *If you defeat the Elite Four on either Ruby, Sapphire, or Emerald version you will have the choice of becoming a Gym Leader OR the champion of the Elite Four. *If you wait at the Mossdeep space center until the man says there have been exactly 100 launches, a fully animated cutscene will start rolling, and you will be seen in a spaceship heading to the moon, you will later meet Jirachi, or Deoxys. Sometimes both. **''The Game Boy Advance is unlikely to support a "fully animated cutscene."'' Lies about Diamond/Pearl/Platinum versions (Sinnoh) *If you capture Giratina, Fly to Twinleaf Town, and raise your Giratina -in the nearest patch of grass only- till Level 100, you will get 6 level 100 Mews in your PC box. *If you capture Dialga, and never use it at all, 4 of them will appear in your boxes, level 100. *If you release a Level 100 Garchomp, with an Emerald in the second slot, it will appear on Emerald. **''Emerald would be unable to process a Garchomp, anyways.'' *If you beat the Elite four 10, 15, 20, etc. times, go into the fridge at your house, and use Surf in the little body of water below your house, the trees will be gone and you will go into a world about a Pokemon element. (Fire, Water, Grass, etc.) *Get a Pichu and raise it to Level 99. Then evolve it to Pikachu. Then evolve it to Raichu still at level 99. Leave it in the day care for a year. When you pick it up you will have a "Rochu". Rochu was thought to be Pikablue by most people. **''A Pichu evolves by leveling at a certain Happiness, so it will be at level 100 after evolving to Pikachu. Even if the rumor meant to evolve the Pichu when it reaches Level 99, the rest of the lie does not work.'' *If you snap your fingers or shout "Snap!" into the microphone when your pokemon is confused, there's a better chance that it will snap out of its confusion. Likewise if you yell "Wake up!" when the pokemon is asleep, it will awaken sooner. **''This will only cause public embarrassment.'' *If you level up a Bidoof to Level 100 without using Rare Candies or the Exp. Share it will evolve into an amazing and otherwise unobtainable Pokemon. *If you teach your Chatot chatter and record its voice it near ringing bells then once you defeat the elite four with it only in your party proffessor rowan will give you the flute to find Arceus Category:Nintendo